This is Forever
by arethusa85
Summary: Left behind on the deserted beach, Rose and the new Doctor adjust to each other and the possibilities of the future. Having one heart, one life, turns out to be what makes all the difference. Post Series Four, Rose/Human!Doctor pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

As the most amazing blue police call box in the multiverses disappears, Rose Tyler decides that _this_ is now the worst day of her life.

She knows that this time forever is real.

The creeping sorrow is interrupted by the pressure of a very familiar hand wrapping around her own. She realizes it's the first time she's held the hand of this new man, but at the same time it isn't. This is the hand she started with, the one she grabbed when he said, "Run." This is his real hand, not a lucky replica grown in the midst of battle. Not a fighting hand. But the rest of him, this him, was forged in battle. Did that make this him a fighting man? He'd certainly fought for her on the beach. Saying the one thing he'd never ever been able to before.

The symmetry is not without irony. His hand is warmer now, no longer quite so alien. Their eyes meet for a second and she sees reflected the same pain and longing, now tempered with the limitations of a human existence.

She looks away. "Never got to say goodbye."

He gently squeezes her hand, but it's not reassuring in the way he wants it to be. "That's because you don't have to. I'm still here."

She pulls her hand away from his grip and he lets her, watching her carefully as she turns from him and finds a place to sit amid the outcroppings of rock.

Jackie's voice echoes from further down the beach, where she's explaining things to Pete over a frequently disrupted connection. "Yeah, we're on that bloody beach again! _Norway_. Coulda left us anywhere but only this beach would do." She shakes her head firmly. "I don't know anything about that. You'll have to ask him to explain. Of course he's still here! Well, almost. Somehow there were two of 'em and this one's stayin' with us. And he's _human_. Can you believe it?" She frowns, studying him at a distance. "Well, I don't know what we'll do with him."

He doesn't know what they're going to do with him either.

He can see that his prevailing assumption of human relationships as ridiculously simple might be a bit of an understatement. His other self had tossed them together, playing both jailer and matchmaker without hesitation. Oh, he'd suffer for it later, when he was alone. Rose meant just as much to both of them. But there were promises to be kept. To Jackie that he would always keep her daughter safe. And to himself, that she'd have a fantastic life waiting for her when she left.

If the dimensional cannon was any indication, fantastic wasn't good enough for his brilliant stubborn girl. She wanted him. The solution was very straightforward.

Having one heart, _one life_, turned out to be what made all the difference.

He'd been able to finally tell her the truth, sharing those three words that had tormented him since he'd last seen her on this windswept beach. Then she'd kissed him. Quite forcefully, in fact. He'd reveled in the surge of feelings that crashed through this new body. This _human_ body. For all his extra senses, he'd never been so attuned to the press of her body against his or had his heart rate escalate so easily. 90 bpm, he'd noted, and quickly rising.

And now she isn't speaking to him.

He wonders if this is it. The straw that breaks the camel's back. The drop that causes the glass to overflow. If this is just too strange, too alien, for Rose to cope with. She's always done so well for a human. He grimaces. He needs to stop his habit of insulting humans. They really are very clever. After all, he's one of them now.

It's wonderful and strange at the same time. Disheartening too, since Rose appears to prefer watching waves crash against the shore to celebrating their reunion. Of course she does, he thinks bitterly. If she stops, she'll have to face him. Have to deal with him, whatever that entails. He's a different man to her. An unwanted gift that she can't return or trade in for the real thing.

Neither he nor the other Doctor considered that she might refuse him. After all, it's really still _him_ underneath. They've done it before. Adjusted. And this time he hasn't even changed his face. Although he is cheekier now, thanks to poor Donna. Had Rose noticed? Maybe she doesn't like cheeky. He can't remember if she ever expressed a preference.

A gift! That's what he needs. Flowers or chocolate or something. Isn't that a human tradition? Now that he's human, he'll need to keep track of things like that. He certainly can't continue to watch the painful emotions flickering across her face without doing something about it. _Oh, Rose._ No matter what the other him said, he won't force Rose to take him on as her responsibility. He'll be fine on his own. Isn't he always?

"There'll be a zeppelin tomorrow," Jackie says, coming to stand beside him. "She'll be all right, Doctor. Just needs time to think. Sit with her."

He hesitates and Jackie gives him a little push.

"Go on, you daft git. She needs you."

"She needs _him_," he stresses.

"Well, if you don't believe you're him, she certainly won't."

It's not the first time he's been surprised by Jackie's wisdom and he suspects it won't be the last. Jackie plants her hands on her hips and he doesn't want to be nearby for the tirade she's preparing. "Right. I'll just..." He stumbles backwards and follows a meandering path across the sand to where Rose still sits.

Her skin is flushed pink from the cold and the wind that's quickly tangling her hair. She's thinner now and he wonders how long, how far, she had to run to find him.

"Thought I'd imagined you," he says softly.

Her eyes flit to him for a second, so fast he barely catches it.

"When I...came into existence as it were...the last thing I could remember was dying, starting to regenerate. And you were there. Holding my hand until the very end. But it wasn't possible, was it? Just Donna and I in the TARDIS when I came to. Everything was burning. The TARDIS was being ripped apart. It was like waking from a dream to be faced with a nightmare."

He hears her sharp intake of breath and thinks that might be getting through to her.

"Did he...you...know this would happen?" she asks finally, not looking away from the horizon. "That _you_ would happen?"

"I knew it _could _happen. Not the same thing."

"Did he want it to?"

"I'm him, Rose," he reiterates. "And no. Not exactly. But it was a wee bit beyond my control. Up to Donna in the end, really."

"He's still got Donna."

She sounds so relieved that he can't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"He does, doesn't he?" She turns to him, demanding, "Doesn't he?"

He grimaces. He'd been without Rose long enough to forget how well she can read him. "Not for long. Her human brain won't be able to cope with a Time Lord consciousness. She'll forget. Everything. I'll have to take all those memories away. She'll burn if I don't. And I wouldn't let that happen."

She looks away again, focusing resolutely on the waves and distant shores beyond. It's Jackie who finally breaks the silence that stretches between them, her patience running out as the sun begins to sink beneath the horizon.

"Rose, sweetheart, we've got to get to that village. Before it's dark. Then we'll never find our way." She crouches in front of her daughter, coaxing her back to the present. "Remember what it was like last time? And we had a car then."

"No. M'not going anywhere," Rose declares in a voice that's far from steady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

The Doctor exchanges a look with Jackie and then steps closer to where Rose is perched on the rock. "Rose..."

She winces and he retreats again. His voice is the same. That fact almost bothers her more then the flawless details of his appearance. How he draws out the single syllable of her name, imbuing it with more importance then she ever understood. It makes him sound so very real and it scares her.

"Five and a half hours!" Rose insists, clenching her hands into fists. "I just need..."

He reaches for her again, but she swats him away.

"I have to wait...just..." Tears brim beneath her lashes, until she can't hold them back. "If I wait...he'll come back. He will! He'll come..."

This time she doesn't stop him as he wraps his arms around her. She sobs into his jacket, the rough texture familiar against her cheek even if the color is not. She closes her eyes and for a moment it's the other Doctor who is holding her close. He even smells the same. Like old books and marmalade and the freshness of falling rain. But the single heartbeat is sluggish compared to the double staccato she expects to hear.

"I'm not coming back. I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry," he murmurs against her hair as he kisses the crown of her head. "_I'm so sorry_."

He helps her to stand, supporting her as they shuffle forward. His long strides limited by her smaller stature and desperate grip on his jacket. Rose clings to him the entire way across the beach and through the grassy dunes. The sound of the crashing waves fades as Jackie leads them along a winding path that ends at a paved road. The sky is darkening when they reach the village, stars twinkling dimly above them.

"Just a bit further," Jackie explains. "Place we stayed's in the middle of town. Resort of some kind. Bet it's pretty in the summer."

The Doctor nods absently, feeling Rose shiver against him despite the warmth of her tears. He wishes he had his coat to give her.

"That's it there. Don't ask me to tell ya what it's called. Lucky the staff speak English."

Leaving Jackie to sort out a reservation, the Doctor purposefully guides Rose across the lobby to a nook with two wingback chairs and a fireplace. The warmth of the fire dulls the chill from the beach, but it does nothing to ease the numbness that fills her. She's only felt like this once before. Except in the morning she won't wake with the hope and burning determination to find him. _Her Doctor_. She swipes at her eyes, brushing aside the tears that just won't stop. She vaguely registers that he's stepped away from her, although one hand still lingers at her waist, fingers barely touching. Her mum is speaking and handing him a card. A room key.

"Breakfast at eleven. Think we all need the extra rest. Then we'll catch a zeppelin."

He nods in agreement, pocketing the key and reluctantly moving away from Rose. Only something latches onto his hand. Confused, he looks down to find her small hand clasping his. The gesture surprises her as much as it does him and they both stare at their linked hands in silence.

"Oh, honestly. The pair of ya." Jackie rolls her eyes and turns on her heel, calling over her shoulder as she walks away, "Don't be late for breakfast and don't you dare keep her up all night."

"Keep you up all night? Why would I do that?" he asks, looking so entirely puzzled that Rose can't quite hide the smile behind her grief. "Was that a smile?" he murmurs. "Rose, I'll not leave unless you want me to." He tugs on her hand. "Let's find that room."

She lets him lead her out of the lobby and down a long hallway of identical doors. "Ah. Here it is. 109. Prime number, that." He swipes the key several times, but the door refuses to open. She hears him struggling with the door, firmly shaking it, and then a buzzing sound that is both familiar and terribly out of place. She looks up just as the door unlocks and he slips the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

Noticing her surprise, he shrugs. "Spare suit, spare screwdriver. Well...since I met Martha anyway." He pushes open the door and adds breezily, "Can't say the same for the TARDIS."

It's at that moment that Rose realizes how very selfish she's being, consumed by her own thoughts and forgetting that he's just as lost. Perhaps even more so. She remembers when her Doctor thought his ship was destroyed. The horror of the most recent memory still burns. The TARDIS was as much a part of this man and for him it was truly gone. A missing piece forever.

"Can you still...feel her?" she asks carefully, sniffing as the tears finally diminish. She wants to ask if he can still feel _him_.

"No. I'll get used to it." He draws a deep breath, taking in the layout of the room. "Did before. Do you know, I think I'm actually tired. Can you believe it? I wonder if that's going to happen often." He contemplates this for a moment and then refocuses his attention on her. "And you, Rose Tyler, you've got to be. All that dimension hopping."

He's glowing with pride and it's the same as that which filled her Doctor's gleeful grin when she told him how she made it back. Unsettled, she gestures at the en suite. "I'll just..."

"Right."

He watches her until she disappears from sight.

She rests her forehead against the closed door, the sturdy wood a welcome barrier against his scrutiny. It is tangible and comforting for the moment, but not a permanent solution. She turns to the mirror and winces at her disheveled appearance. Her hair is tangled and knotted and there is a substantial red tinge to her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are sore, but miraculously her makeup has survived the emotional upheaval. Of course she has worn waterproof mascara since the last trip to this beach. She runs the tap and splashes her face, the cold water helping to clear her head.

When she reemerges, she finds him collapsed across the sofa, exhaustion preventing him from even discarding his chucks. She steps closer, unable to resist the opportunity to study this new man while he's so unguarded. She wants to keep them separated, her Doctor and this impostor, but she can't find anything out of place on the surface. When she'd first seen her Doctor regenerate it had been the opposite. Everything wrong on the surface, but entirely right beneath. This man shares the same spattering of freckles, the same dark lashes and the same really great hair.

There are darker shadows under his eyes and his brow furrows as he confronts something unpleasant and she can't let him face that alone. She shakes him gently until he blinks bleary eyes at her, confusion and fear surfacing before he can hide them away.

"Nightmare," she supplies.

"Ah." He takes a deep breath, shifting to sit upright. "That's not changed then."

She's still unsure of their relationship, but she doesn't want him to be more alone than he has to be. A new man with a new universe to explore. She holds out her hand, trembling just a little, willing him to take it. His eyes dart to her hand and then back up, wary of this offer and wary of her. She doesn't blame him.

Finally, he accepts her offer and she leads him to the bed, where they separate for just a moment, discarding shoes and unwanted clothing, before climbing under the duvet. They settle into opposite sides of the mattress, only their hands serving as a connection, clasped in the center. His eyes are locked on the ceiling, face impassive as he focuses on the swirls of plaster.

"M'sorry," she whispers, turning her body toward him.

He keeps his eyes averted, but she sees his jaw clench. "For what?"

"This'll take time."

He frowns, twisting his head to look at her, protesting, "I haven't got..."

"It's enough," she reassures, scooting close enough that she can rest her chin against his shoulder. "It'll have to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

Late morning light filters through a crack in the curtains, creeping across the room and spreading along the bed. Roused by the glare, the Doctor notes that it is normal for a location this far north at ten thirty-four in the morning. Groggy, he immediately panics at the weak thumping of his hearts and presses a palm against his chest. Just one heart beating. Just one...heart. And Rose. Still fast asleep, he notices, her warm body pressed against him. He lifts his head, careful not to jostle her as he peers at the digital clock on the nightstand. 10:35. It's a small comfort that his time sense remains accurate.

He carefully lowers his head back to the pillow. Rose. She's been so tense around him since the beach, but sleeping she looks calm and peaceful. They lie facing each other now, legs intertwined as well as hands. No more nightmares for either of them. He doesn't want to wake her and remind her he's there yet not the same, but the wrath of Jackie is a formidable threat and his new skin is rather sensitive.

"Rose..." he murmurs, lightly brushing a thumb across her cheek. She stirs, but instead of waking curls even closer to him. He sighs, insisting, "Rose..."

This time her eyes open and she blinks in surprise and confusion, startled until she remembers the events of the previous day.

"Your mum. Breakfast," he explains, shifting away to give her space.

"Oh." She nods. "Right."

Jackie is waiting for them in the resort's breakfast room, cup of tea already in hand. "There you are! Thought I'd have to come after you two."

Breakfast turns out to be a selection of fruit and sliced bread. The Doctor cheerfully stashes a couple bananas in his trouser pocket, ignoring a little boy who gawks at the fruit's disappearance into a space that can't possibly be that large. Pausing briefly at a selection of tea, the Doctor immediately changes course when he spies a samovar of coffee. He's not entirely sure why he feels compelled to forgo his usual morning beverage, but Rose is apparently of the same opinion.

"Coffee?" he asks, as if it's perfectly normal for him to be holding a mug filled with it.

"Um...Torchwood. Late nights working," she explains.

"Right."

"You?"

"Haven't tried it yet. But I think..." He takes a sip. "Yep, definitely a coffee drinker. Although, I'd rather a latte with plenty of whipped cream and...sprinkles! Oh, or edible ball bearings! Do they exist here?"

"Um...I think so." She doesn't tell him how she always avoids that aisle in the market. They come in a variety of sizes in this universe and whenever she notices she bursts into tears.

He grins. "Marvelous."

"But you never...when Jack made it you always complained."

"For a suave time agent his coffee skills aren't very impressive. Not that this coffee is impressive but..."

"Suave?"

"_Oh_." He grimaces. "That's just..._wizard_. Coffee I can live with, but complimenting Jack's physical attributes..."

"What's goin' on?" Rose asks warily.

"Donna...I..." He gestures rather uselessly with his mug and plate, but Rose understands him.

"The DoctorDonna."

"Yeah..."

"Oh." Her mind races through the implications. "Have, have you changed? I mean, you don't...fancy..."

"No! No. Although, he's certainly attractive." He contemplates this for a moment and then panics. "Not that I don't find you attractive! I do. Very. Obviously. I mean, I love you and you kissed me and I...I enjoyed it and...um...oh, why couldn't I have gotten Donna's ability to flirt instead?"

Rose stares at him in silence and he shifts awkwardly. He wishes there weren't so many dishes to carry so he'd be able to take her hand.

Then she starts laughing. Giggles that quickly crescendo into hysterics that leave her short of breath.

Her reaction takes him completely by surprise. He hasn't a clue why she finds his new trait so funny. For him it's absolutely terrifying. His confusion is offset by a genuine surge of delight that she's actually laughing. Not crying. _Laughing_. At him, but still. Real laughter.

"It's not funny!" he finally protests. "I can't control it. I'm really _really_ trying. It's very disconcerting to suddenly say things you don't mean. But Donna imprinted on me, like you did, remember? And I can't seem to..."

"S'like the babbling," Rose gasps.

"What?"

"Christmas. Babbling. You couldn't stop. Kept complainin' about it." She flashes him a beaming smile and he feels his heart flutter oddly in response. "It's _new_."

"Yes, but I didn't change bodies this time. I'm used to that and the quirks that go with it. This...this is not normal."

"Nothin' about this situation is normal," she points out.

"Alien, me," he blurts out of habit.

She stops laughing and he curses his overly active gob.

"I didn't mean..." he starts.

"I know," she says, nodding even if her eyes are sparkling suspiciously. He really hopes the tears were caused by that laughing fit. "Let's go eat, yeah? Before mum does come lookin' for us."

It's his turn to nod and they slowly walk back to the table.

"Think you'd never eaten before," Jackie comments, eyeing the tremendous pile of toast on the Doctor's plate.

"Haven't. Well, not in this body." He notices the miniature jars of jam arranged in the center of the table and inspects one in complete fascination. "How clever is that?"

Rose rolls her eyes and focuses on the singular slice of buttered toast on her plate. She nibbles on it absently, consuming far more coffee than bread, and the Doctor tries not to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

It's a three hour bus ride to the airstrip in Alta and he holds her hand the entire way. Rose spends most of the trip staring out the tinted window, watching the hillsides thick with evergreens. The Doctor tries not to notice, focusing instead on Jackie who chatters cheerfully from her seat across the aisle.

"You can stay with us of course. Plenty of empty rooms. Think there's one next to Rose's even. Large closet if I remember right. Hard to keep track sometimes."

He nods, wondering how he'll get through the nightmares without Rose by his side. Maybe there's a connecting door.

"And you'll need an identity. Pete'll sort it out. Did for us. Oh! You'll need a passport for the zeppelin though."

"Got it covered." Rose reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and retrieves a slim leather wallet. She offers it to him and he takes it, slowly turning over the familiar object in his hands. His old psychic paper.

"Never gave it back to him, I mean, you. Durin' Canary Wharf," she explains, before turning back to look out the window.

"Well, that's lucky then," Jackie agrees.

The Doctor wonders if it's a sign that he's still a lucky man.

A brisk wind buffets them as they walk across the tarmac from the bus terminal to the waiting zeppelin. The immigration official accepts the identity the psychic paper provides and the Doctor hurries to catch up with Rose and Jackie at the gangplank.

There's a man in sparkling livery waiting for them just inside. He smiles and offers his arm to Jackie, who takes it with enthusiasm. "Welcome aboard the Endeløs Drømmen, Mrs. Tyler. We're honored you're joining this voyage. Your cabin is right this way."

"Endeløs Drømmen," whispers the Doctor. "Endless Dream."

The cabin is small and opulently decorated. Satin sheets and elaborate wallpaper. Two small beds are crammed inside along with an entire wall of cabinetry. There's a porthole opposite the entrance and another door that leads to an en suite. The second his foot passes the threshold, the Doctor reels backward with an instinctual feeling that he'll be trapped inside the cramped room.

"You all right?" Rose asks, eyes sweeping worriedly over him.

He swallows hard, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets and avoiding her gaze. "I'm fine." He crosses the room with at least a semblance of confidence, stopping to peer out the round window, desperate for even that tiny sensation of space.

"Oh, isn't this lovely!" Jackie exclaims, running a hand appreciatively over the sheets. "Got the last private cabin at least. Couldn't get a private zeppelin on such short notice. Not way out here."

The floor vibrates as the distinct hum of engines warming fills the cabin and the Doctor shudders. The sound should be comforting, but it's foreign and strange. Alien.

"There's a better view on the promenade," Rose comments softly.

The Doctor nods, but continues to stare out the window, watching the crew scramble below to untie the moorings and release the zeppelin. "Don't know if I can get used to it. Traveling like this."

"I found it hard at first. But it gets better." Her hand slips inside his pocket and her fingers twine with his, gently coaxing his hand to emerge. She tugs him away from the window. "Let's explore."

Large windows span the entire length of the promenade deck, providing an uninterrupted view of passing clouds and the world below. It's a popular area to spend the journey and several passengers are already enjoying the view. The Doctor feels the tension ease from his limbs as Rose leads him on a meandering path between tables and chairs.

"Better?" she asks and he nods. "We can stay up here most of the time. I usually do when I've got to travel. Don't think I could handle it if I didn't."

"Do you travel often?"

"Did some field work when I first arrived. Then I worked on projects in the office mostly. Unless it was an emergency."

He's eager to hear everything about her adventures since they were separated. But her timid smile has disappeared and he won't ask for information she's reluctant to provide. "Oh, look! They've a little shop," he observes with glee.

"Perfect. Need to get you some clothes." She smiles again, pulling him toward the shop. "Me as well."

"Oi! What's wrong with my suit?"

"You can't wear it every day. And we've got six of 'em 'til we land." she insists. "Besides, blue is not a good color on you."

The blue suit. He'd chosen it at random when he couldn't bear the memories inherent in the brown one. When he'd desperately sought to bury his regrets in the farthest reaches of his mind. Now it felt like an integral part of his identity, what defined him. The second choice.

He smiles as Rose makes suggestions, holding up shirts and squinting at him. He discovers that he enjoys the process, even with the extremely limited selection onboard. "Donna," he concludes.

"Very dashing," she teases as he models the shirt with the ship's insignia. "C'mon. Mum's waiting in the dining hall."

It's when Jackie expresses equal appreciation for the purchase that he considers jumping overboard.

* * *

The first night on board is the worst. He tosses and turns in the small bed, never achieving a position of comfort. His long limbs are ill-adapted for the short mattress, but it's the darkness that overwhelms his senses keeping him awake. He swears the ceiling is getting lower. Rose and Jackie share the other bed, although how they've managed to split it is beyond his comprehension. They're both asleep when he changes back into his suit and slips out of the room.

Rose wakes from her own fitful slumber just before dawn. She panics when she finds the other bed unoccupied, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Donning a robe, she tip-toes out of the room and through the halls of the silent ship. The promenade deck is dimly lit this late at night and she almost misses him, seated at one of the tables at the back, shrouded in shadows. Approaching, she notices the board and stones for playing Go spread out in front of him.

"Chess never caught on here," she explains, sitting across from him. "Mickey loved it. I never learned to play."

"I can teach you. If you like."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "I should warn you though, I'm rather good at it. Even beat the inventor once. Emperor's counselor. Shun was his name. Nice bloke. Wellll...until I won."

Rose knew he never missed an opportunity to boast. "Running?"

"Yep. And I had to dismantle an army of terra cotta warriors controlled by a Corovian puppeteer. Never underestimate the fighting skills of pottery, Rose."

"Should I be keepin' an eye on my dishes?"

"Especially the dinner plates," the Doctor affirms in all seriousness. "Now, this game, it's all about discipline."

She arches an eyebrow, surveying him with skepticism. "How do you sit still long enough to play it then?"

"Oi! That was _rude_, Rose Tyler," he complains. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting still when necessary. Well, most of the time anyway. White or black for you?"

Rose proves to be an adept student and soon they're deeply engaged in the game. Every so often he offers advice and encouragement, complaining half-heartedly when she thwarts his maneuvers. For awhile she even forgets he's a different man. He's an identical replica in so many ways, including that habit of raking his fingers through his hair when something frustrates him. Watching, she feels an all too familiar urge to thread her own fingers through the untamable locks. She remembers what it felt like on the beach.

They play until the sun rises and passengers begin to wander past them in search of breakfast. Despite Rose's success at hindering his efforts to conquer the board, the Doctor triumphs.

"To the victor go the spoils." He grins cockily, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back as far as possible in his chair. "I think I deserve a reward for that absolutely fantastic display of strategic prowess."

"It was rather impressive," Rose agrees, stretching as she stands.

"Are you mocking my ego?" he asks, frowning at her.

"Oh, no. Not at all." She saunters toward him, tongue just peeking out between her teeth. "I think it's adorable."

"Adorable? _Adorable?!_" he huffs. "I am many things, but adorable is certainly not one of them. Handsome, cheeky, charming, bit rude maybe. But _adorable_? No. No. Definitely not. Oncoming storm, remember?"

"Mmmhmm." It is at that moment, when he is most definitely being adorable, that Rose decides to kiss him.

It's a simple gesture of lips pressing together, but it pushes every wandering thought out of the Doctor's mind. Including the fact that his chair is teetering on just its back legs. The lack of equilibrium prevails and the Doctor topples to the floor. He gapes at her, stunned and absolutely incapable of salvaging his dignity.

Rose giggles. "Now that you've got your reward, we should really go to bed."

His eyebrows hit his hairline before she realizes the implications of what she's said.

"I meant sleep! Just sleep. Um, humans are lousy without it."

"I know," he says, amused. "Don't know if I'll be able to."

"I'll be with you. Mum'll want to try out the casino. An' you've got to be exhausted. You'll drift off before you know it." She offers him a hand and helps him to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

Dim light filters through the shuttered porthole, barely illuminating the cabin. Rose tosses her robe aside and climbs onto the bed, watching the Doctor as he sheds his jacket. He pauses before removing his trousers, blushing slightly and revealing far more bare skin then Rose is used to seeing. Even when they'd visited beaches, he'd always stubbornly traipsed about in his full suit, just doffing his chucks and rolling up his trousers.

She beckons him to lie beside her and he does so without hesitation. He clambers onto the bouncy mattress and settles under the crook of her arm, head cushioned upon her chest. He sighs as her fingers wind through his hair, caressing until he can no longer cling to awareness. She remains awake, watching over him as he sleeps, soothing his fears with her proximity.

That is until she notices the tear that flows over his cheek. Fearful of what he may be experiencing in his dreams, Rose shakes his shoulder gently. "Doctor..." It is the first time she has said his name and it doesn't hurt as much as it should.

He shudders and pulls her even closer as he wakes, mumbling indistinctly against her skin.

"What is it?" she murmurs in his ear.

"You. Always you," he whispers, breathless. "Losing you."

Her heart thuds painfully as she turns in his embrace to face him. "I'm here."

"Rose..."

She kisses his temple and he sighs against the curve of her neck. He pulls back just far enough that he can see her face. Her eyes are filled with worry, watching him carefully, but there is a faint flicker of something else, something important, buried in the depths. Something which he doubts she knows exists, but which gives him such hope. "Oh, how I missed you."

The Doctor leans forward tentatively, fingers brushing her cheek, seeking reassurance that she is real and he wasn't left alone on that dismal beach. Her breath catches as his caress drifts lower and his lips whisper against hers. Too soon he withdraws and Rose presses forward, trapping him with a more tangible kiss, teasing and tempting him to give in to the heated promise. Long suppressed emotion and desires surface and he wants nothing more than to succumb.

"Rose, I want...I've never felt..." The Doctor pauses, swallowing hard and resting his forehead against hers. "I want you to trust me first."

"I..."

"You don't." He smiles sadly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's all right. I understand."

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't. Don't apologize. None of this is your fault," he insists, catching her chin before she can look away. "It isn't. It'll take time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He steals one more brief kiss before rolling to sit at the edge of the bed. "Now, I suspect we should locate your mother before she...well, we've been alone in this room for awhile and..."

"I think it's a bit late to worry," Rose comments, amused. "I mean, we shared a room in that hotel."

"Oh. Right." He sighs and then suddenly straightens, looking to Rose in a panic. "Jackie's not going to corner me is she?"

She shifts to sit beside him. "What?"

"Intentions and all that. I mean, that's what mothers do, isn't it?" He purses his lips. "Or is it fathers?"

"Um..."

"I seem to remember that's integral to this sort of thing." He gestures between the two of them and then frantically rubs the back of his neck. "Or is it flowers, songs and then something involving baseball? There definitely should be more wooing. Hang on. Was I suppose to ask your mum first?"

"Um, no." Rose bites her lip to contain a giggle. "You're fine."

"You're sure? Really? Maybe I should still be careful around your mother. She's never liked me. And I don't think it was all because I had big ears."

"She likes you. Remember when she kissed you?"

Grimacing, he insists, "Distraction tactics. Mothers never like me, Rose. Never."

"You do make a habit of whisking their daughters off to explore all of time and space." She blanches. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I did, didn't I? That explains a lot," the Doctor replies smoothly. "However did I survive without you?" His smile fades as he notices her unease. "Rose? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. This is just...weird," she says quietly.

"What is?"

"You. Talking about..."

"Oh. Do you...not want to." He hops up from the bed and takes a few unsteady steps backward. "I should of asked. I meant to ask. Really. Didn't want to take the decision away from you like...I entirely planned to ask, I just...well, got carried away and..." He ducks his head, watching her warily. "I'm going to get slapped, aren't I?"

Rose stands slowly and approaches him, taking his hand and gently squeezing. "Not by me."

* * *

They find the casino bustling with people lit by glaring neon, but no Jackie in sight.

"Didn't think we were gone that long. Mum must've moved on to the spa."

The Doctor swings their connected hands, bouncing with excitement as they walk to the other end of the zeppelin.

"Oooo! Do you think they offer that thing where they wrap your entire body in foil? Fascinating how that works. Thermal rejuvenation. Or one of those mud face things with the cucumbers? Never doubt the impact of decorative vegetables, Rose. Donna liked spas even more than you, I think. Kept insisting on more visits. You know, now I'll never have a chance be ginger." He looks to Rose for sympathy, but finds her frozen in place, hand resting on the spa door. "Um, don't you have to open that?"

"You like spas."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't--" His eyes widen in bewilderment. "I do. I really do. Especially seaweed wraps and saunas. Well...that's not new. I always rather liked saunas."

"There was a sauna on the TARDIS?"

"Um, might've been, yeah." He stuffs his hands in his trousers and rocks back on his heels. "Rose Tyler, whatever you do, don't let me in there."

"Oh, I don't know. If you're gonna enjoy it..."

He shakes his head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no, _no_. Definitely not."

Rose raises an eyebrow skeptically as the Doctor tugs on his earlobe.

"Well, maybe. But I don't want to find out," he grumbles.

"Maybe next time, yeah?" She laughs and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Be right back."

The motherly intuition that so terrifies the Doctor is working as Jackie somehow senses her daughter's approach. "What's he like?"

"What?" Rose asks as she reaches the straw recliner upon which her mother is relaxing.

"Y'know." Jackie waves a hand as if that encompasses what she means. "Still alien? Got just the one heart now so..."

"Mum!" Rose hisses. "We haven't..."

"With all that...I mean musta led to..."

"We just talked," Rose emphasizes.

"That all?" Jackie sits up, looking not at all convinced. "Haven't seen 'im in four years an' you just...talked."

"Yeah."

"That can't be healthy, sweetheart," Jackie determines, lying back down on the recliner. "If you wanna talk 'bout it..."

"We're fine, Mum. Really." They will be, Rose hopes. Eventually.

"If you say so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

Two more days pass, spent as amiably as can be in the confines of the ship. The Doctor sleeps less each day as he recovers from the exhaustion of regeneration and his body adapts to his new metabolism. Rose is there to soothe his nightmares, more frequent now as is his need for rest.

They share quick kisses in hidden corridors, blushing like schoolchildren when caught by other passengers. Jackie remains oblivious to this new pursuit, until the third morning when Rose impulsively greets the Doctor with a kiss. The Doctor responds enthusiastically, until he remembers that Jackie Tyler is within slapping distance. To the amusement of both women, he frantically withdraws, dropping the plate he'd been carrying.

"We've the afternoon to explore," Rose informs him over breakfast. The zeppelin has reached Oslo, docking to refuel before finishing the journey to London.

"And you two'd better not get into any trouble," Jackie warns over the rim of her coffee mug.

The Doctor eagerly finishes his toast. "In Oslo? Land of fjords and skiing. Oooo...and vikings! Rose, did I ever tell you about..."

"See! That's what I'm afraid of. You could find trouble anywhere," Jackie mutters.

* * *

They disembark as soon as possible and briefly stroll through the cobblestone streets before Rose declares she smells chips.

"Still a cheap date," Rose teases as they pick up their hot food.

He grins in turn, stealing one of her chips and munching happily as they look for a place to sit. All of the tables are filled with locals, so they end up on a bench beside the docks with the lull of the ocean in front them. The tranquility and the familiar meal ease the silence that has lurked between them.

"You live in the mansion then? Same as Mickey?"

"Most of the time. I've a flat in the city. When I'd be late working." She looks out to the horizon. "Plenty of room though at the mansion."

The Doctor chews slowly, suddenly finding it very difficult to swallow. "Yes. Large building like that. Bound to be extra rooms."

"If you don't want to share that is," Rose amends. "I've a mortgage."

When she'd first mentioned mortgages oh so long ago when they'd been lost on that impossible planet, he had been absolutely terrified. One of his hearts had actually seized up at the idea. But now, a residence with one Rose Tyler? Not scary at all. Well, less horrifying than a place with her mother anyway.

"Carpets and doors and all that?" he queries.

She swings her legs and grins. "Actually I've got hardwood floors."

"Rose Tyler!" the Doctor exclaims in shock. "Have you gone posh on me?"

"Only a tiny bit," she admits. "You could work at Torchwood with me. You'd be good at it."

He tenses at the painful memories that name still brings to mind, replying curtly, "Been an alien expert for almost a century, Rose. I think I'd like to try something else."

"Like what?"

"Dunno yet."

She is silent for a moment, fiddling with the chips that rest at the bottom of the cardboard container. "What if we needed you?"

If she asks, he'll never be able to say no. He reaches for her hand. "If you need me I'll always be there," he assures, twining their fingers together. "So, you've a little brother."

"Tony. He's a right terror most of the time. Pete spoils 'im rotten." She rolls her eyes with sisterly ire. "I told him all about our adventures."

"Really?" he asks, surprised and delighted. She refers to him as her Doctor easily now and every time his singular heart beats a little faster.

Rose nods, stealing the last chip from his portion. "The ones that weren't too scary for 'im. He'll be excited to meet you."

"And I him." The Doctor collects their containers and tosses them in a nearby bin, before offering his hand to Rose. "Shall we?"

The proprietor of the dockside eatery recommended they visit Frogner Park for a quiet respite after days of the buzzing zeppelin. Eager for a little peace before once again boarding the airship, they hurry through the bustling streets of brightly painted buildings. The sprawling greens of the park are as bountiful as promised and they wander at a leisurely pace.

It is when they pass through the wrought iron gate into the sculpture park that the Doctor feels it. Something is wrong. The tingling at the edge of his perception signals trouble and danger. He grasps Rose's hand a little tighter, but keeps his expression carefully neutral. No need to alarm her when they are having such a nice day.

Whatever trouble lurks in this park it isn't of the imminently deadly variety. At least he doesn't think so. Hard to tell when his foresight always fails to be specific in any way that helps. It isn't a storm waiting to devastate, but some lingering flotsam of a previous tempest.

"Beautiful," Rose murmurs.

The Doctor follows her gaze across the granite bridge dotted with lanterns and sculptures. The grey stone shimmers in the late afternoon light and the surrounding gardens spread far into the distance. And the sculptures are fantastic. Delicately chiseled physiques of weathered bronze embracing and dancing along the edge. Perfect really. He narrows his eyes. That one on the far left is a little too perfect. He lets go of Rose's hand and walks closer. Climbing onto the stone railing, he wobbles for a moment as he reaches deep inside his jacket pocket.

"Doctor?" Rose has followed him to the edge and is watching him. "What is it?"

He waves his screwdriver over the sculpture for a few seconds and then tucks it away again. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he whispers, resting a hand on the weather-beaten surface.

"Doctor?"

"They're not statues, Rose." He hops down from the railing. "Well, a few of them aren't. Most of them are perfectly normal bronze constructions."

"So...what?" She takes a step backwards, eyeing the sculptures on either side with trepidation. "They're people?"

"Yep." He nods, surveying the expanse of the gardens and estimating how many poor souls suffered the same fate. "Snuck them in while the park was being built, I suspect. Big landscaping job like this, lots of red tape and loopholes. Tons of people involved. Gardeners, architects, accountants. Park opens, they get praised same as all the rest. Sculptor's not going to admit he didn't make them."

"Maybe he did," Rose points out, thinking of their trip to Rome.

"Perhaps. Or...they're being filtered in. Slowly."

"So, something else then?"

It is that exact question that is buzzing insistently in the Doctor's mind. What could have done this, closely followed by whether it's safe. "This is a whole different universe, Rose. I don't know. I just...don't know." And he doesn't. Not even a clue. Nine hundred years of time and space, but in the wrong universe. He barely registers that Rose is asking him another question. "Sorry?"

"I asked, is it still here?"

He shakes his head firmly. "Nah. Moved on." He isn't certain, but they don't need to investigate. Especially when it seems dangerous. Very probably dangerous. And neither of them have lives to spare. Just the one.

"So it's still out there."

"Could be."

"Can you..."

"No," he interrupts, turning to leave the bridge. "Remember Ursula and Elton? It's been too long."

"Right." Rose hurries to catch up with him. "We don't have to head back yet. Doctor?"

"Mmmm?"

"The zeppelin. We've got plenty of time to get back." She grabs his hand and forces him to slow his gait to match hers. "You all right?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he retorts. "Just thought we could explore the city a bit more. Do the whole touristy thing. Pick up local slang, pose for embarrassing photos, and...oh! Viking memorabilia! Wonder if they've got those helmets with the horns? Of course _real_ Vikings wouldn't be caught dead in one of those. Never be taken seriously on the battlefield." He nudges her shoulder. "_Plenty _of shops, Rose."

"You _hate_ shopping," she points out, but lets him lead them briskly away from the park.

She watches him with concern as they pass the rest of the afternoon wandering the streets near the airstrip. Several times she starts to ask a question only to find him staring off into the distance, thoughts entirely somewhere else. Finally, she tries snapping her fingers in front of his nose which only startles him into babbling about the textural complexities of the jam on display. Whenever he thinks she isn't looking, his lips fall into the firm line she's not often seen on this face. Then she knows without a doubt that he's keeping something from her.

"Here we are. Safe. Perfectly safe. And right on time too," the Doctor announces as they reach the top of the gangway where Jackie waits with arms folded.

"Only just," Jackie corrects. "Go freshen up. Dinner's in less than half an hour."

As soon as they reach the cabin and shut the door, Rose breaks the silence that has settled between them.

"Out with it."

"What?"

"Whatever it is you're not tellin' me. Out with it."

"Rose, I don't..."

"Yes, you do," she insists, stepping closer and taking both of his hands in her own. "Don't shut me out. Please."

But he separates from her, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not the same."

"I know. You've one heart..."

"And all the same memories," he quickly interrupts. "Except everything I know pertains to the other universe, Rose. I don't have all the answers anymore."

His intelligence has always been so integral to his identity and Rose's heart skips a beat at how lost he appears.

"All I could think of on that bridge was keeping you safe. _Well_, that's not exactly new. It's been a recurring theme, hasn't it? Ever since I met you. Thing is, in the park, I had no idea what we'd stumbled into. And I couldn't risk..." He finds the words are too devastating, too final, for him to say aloud. Instead, he bitterly explains, "I'm _still_ a Time Lord, Rose. In my head. For all the good that is."

With the utmost patience, she begins, "Doctor, I understand..."

Whatever has been holding back his fury snaps. "How can you? How can you possibly even begin to understand what it's like? You're just an Earth Girl!"

Rose doesn't react to this sudden tirade, calmly meeting the Doctor's gaze until he turns away to glare at the porthole instead. She takes a deep breath, observing the stubborn set of his shoulders and the rigidity in his posture. It's both familiar and something she hasn't seen in a long time. She cautiously approaches him.

"When I first got trapped here, I spent ages keepin' track of what was different. Some things were obvious, yeah? But the little details were what was unsettlin'. Besides not havin' you, that is. But I got used to it. All of it. Well, except how pop music still sounds a bit like Glenn Miller and there's this trend with leg warmers that never ends. But the rest of it. Of course, Mum still complains that the tea tastes different."

"More tannins."

"What?"

"Leaves here have a slightly higher concentration of chlorophyll resulting in more tannins. Noticed it the first day."

"Right. That explains it." She bites her lip to hide a smile. "The differences..." She rests a hand on his chest just above his heart. "They make it an adventure, yeah?"

"Yeah," he agrees, resting his own hand on top of hers.

"We'll be all right, you an' me," Rose states with confidence. "Just as long as we make it to dinner within the next ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

The universe has been saved from imminent destruction yet again, but the entire planet is none the wiser. The populace barely even notices the stars going out. After all, city skies only have a handful of stars on a normal night and a few less hardly cause a riot. Pete Tyler still has to meet with his lawyers about that stubborn woman who claims that Vitex turned her hair orange. And then there is the rampant six-legged alien obsessed with the color red. He's dispatched two Torchwood teams already, but they are finding it impossible to track down the alien or the plethora of road signs it stole. The main office continues to field calls from confused and often irate traffic officers. Still, dimensional cannons must be funded and the aftermath dealt with.

Pete nervously adjusts the knot of his tie as he watches the wranglers bring the zeppelin down to the tarmac. He'd panicked a week ago, when he'd come home to a wailing child, confused babysitter and a hasty note from Jackie tacked to their bedroom door. Although, if anything could save the universe, Pete thought, it would be Prentice women and their stubborn determination. The wind picks up for a moment as the airship settles and Pete absently rubs his wedding band, simpler than his first and so much more meaningful. Of course, his wife is among the first to appear on the gangway and a few steps behind her is Rose with...the Doctor. It really is the Doctor. He's grinning like mad and observing the airstrip with interest, but is careful to remain a step behind Rose.

"Pete!" Jackie exclaims, embracing him. "I'm so glad we finally made it. Kept gettin' nothin' but fish on that zeppelin, bein' from Norway. And the toast was just horrible."

"Thought I might've lost you," Pete admits.

"To rotten cooking?" Jackie scoffs. "Never."

"Doctor." Pete reaches past his wife to firmly shake the other man's hand. "Jackie told me, but I didn't believe it. It really is you."

"Ye_p_." The Doctor adjusts his suit jacket, eyeing it with skepticism. "Well, mostly."

"Mickey?"

"Stayed behind," Rose explains, voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah." Pete nods. "Well, we'd best be off then. Before the press make an appearance."

A black unmarked limo waits for them just beyond the fence that borders the airstrip. Pete nods intermittently as Jackie continues to detail the limitations of zeppelin travel and they pile into the vehicle.

The Doctor slouches in the leather seat, leaning his head to the side so it just touches Rose's shoulder. She smiles and squeezes his hand. "He'll need an identity, soon as it can be done," she informs Pete.

"Of course. I'll have the office send over the paperwork. Be easier than Rose and Jacks, I suspect. Had to invent all sorts of excuses for suddenly havin' a wife and daughter. You can be any man."

The Doctor frowns. He isn't sure he likes the sound of that. Just being any man. Well, just any human biological metacrisis that is.

"Wait'll the paparazzi get a good look at 'im," Jackie interjects, looking the Doctor over in a fashion even his previous incarnation had found uncomfortable.

"Mum!" Rose hisses.

"They got this fascination with Rose. She makes the tabloids on a regular rotation. Hair, clothing, habits...they go on about everythin'." Jackie leans in, conspiratorially. "There's this fan club even."

The Doctor perks up. "Fan club?"

"_Mum!_ He doesn't want to hear 'bout all that. It's silly," Rose insists, cheeks reddening. "And...and annoying."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, sweetheart. You go out with him and you'll be on the front page in no time."

"Why's that?" asked the Doctor.

"Um, people in this universe have got this thing with...great hair," Rose mumbles as an excuse.

The Doctor beams. "Really? Great hair?"

Rose rolls her eyes. "Mum, can you just--"

"Funny thing to worship. Great hair. Well, for humans anyway. If we were from the outer moon of Panasha it would be practically guaranteed. The Panashans are born bald you see and..."

"Still goes on a bit, doesn't he?" Jackie interrupts.

The Doctor feels Rose's hand clamp down tightly around his.

"Me an' the Doctor are going to my flat first."

"But I thought we'd have tea together. S'almost four o'clock." Jackie shakes her head. "An' the Doctor needs to meet Tony."

"We'll stop by later. Promise," Rose assures her.

"Sweetheart, last time you said that you vanished without a trace. Had to corner Mickey to find out where you'd gone of to."

"This isn't like last time."

"Better not be, Rose. If it is, I'll know who to blame."

Jackie's glare flicks to the Doctor and he swallows hard.

Pete leans forward to intervene. "Jacks..."

"How would tomorrow be?" the Doctor asks.

Everyone looks to the Doctor in surprise.

"Morning? Afternoon? Three ante meridiem?" he asks. "No?"

"Oh, all right then," Jackie mutters.

"Really? At three in the morning? That's a strange time to have...OW!" The Doctor jumps at the sudden pain in his shin caused by Rose's foot. "I mean, perfectly lovely time for tea. I've had it plenty of times then, myself. Traditional in some regions of the Hourglass Nebula, I believe. Although, most of the inhabitants are giant slugs, so them having tea at all is rather unexpected." He rubs the back of his neck and looks aside to find Rose staring at him in shock. "What?"

"You just offered to have tea with my mum," she says, incredulous.

"Ye_p_."

"You've _never_ agreed to havin' tea with my mum."

"Of course I have, Rose. Your mum makes fantastic tea. Remember that time you twisted your ankle? You insisted on going home even though I could have fixed it in a snap. We were there for days..."

"You only hung around 'cause you thought I was too jeopardy friendly to leave unsupervised."

"Yes, well..." he mumbles.

She leans into him, resting her head against his chest. "Thanks."

Pete looks equally grateful as he quietly instructs the driver to change course.

* * *

When they arrive at the flat, Rose immediately takes the Doctor's hand and leads him deeper inside. "Somethin' I want to show you."

They enter her bedroom which appears slightly more lived in than the other rooms. There are books and paperwork scattered across every available surface. The pink sheets are rumpled as if she'd just left that morning, but the thin sheen of dust on the furniture tells another story. She comes to stop in front of a large wardrobe built of a dark cherry wood. The doors are covered in delicate carvings so detailed that the Doctor wishes he had his glasses to see them more clearly.

"Your wardrobe?" he asks, perplexed.

"It's..." She purses her lips. "Just...open it."

He complies, taking hold of the engraved knob and turning it. The door is stubborn at first and he pulls harder until suddenly the latch gives way. He opens it carefully until he sees a hint of what lies beyond and then he roughly pushes it the rest of the way. His breath catches. "Impossible." He cautiously lifts one foot over the threshold, finding the ground beyond firm and real. "It's...it's..."

"Yeah." She takes his hand, guiding him into the spacious interior beyond. He stumbles, numb from the shock of what she's showing him. It's a TARDIS. There's no doubt. He can even sense it now, faint. Real. The interior is a blank slate, similar to how his ship first appeared when he'd stolen it. But it's already imprinted on...Rose.

"Been here a month an' I found it in an antique shop. Got it cheap 'cause they thought it didn't open. Opened for me though." She smiles, leaning back and resting her hands on the central console. "Didn't tell anyone. Mum still complains about me buyin' a useless piece of furniture."

"He's gorgeous," the Doctor whispers hoarsely, brushing a hand along the edge of the console. The ship hums in response and a few lights flicker on.

"Oh," Rose gasps, looking around at the areas the lights reveal. "S'never done that before. I thought it...he was dead."

"No. Far from it actually. Just hibernating." He frowns, reaching out with his now limited senses. "Waiting for something. Or someone." He turns to her. "I can charge it."

"Really?"

The Doctor pauses, eyes scanning the controls. "Remember when the TARDIS crashed here? I had to recharge a power cell and...well, give up ten years of my life in the process. Now that I'm part human, I might have to give up more." He can't meet her eyes. He wants to do this, wants nothing more than to take this miraculous ship to the ends of the universe. But a decade of his life, his human life, is suddenly very precious. He feels Rose's warm palm caressing his as she takes his hand.

"S'not worth it. It's not. We'll travel another way." She pulls him away from the console and he follows reluctantly. "It's a start though, yeah?"

"Yeah." He carefully closes the doors behind them and rests his palms against the rough wood, absorbing the comforting hum.

Rose wraps her arms around his waist, burying her head between his shoulder blades. They breath in tandem for a moment, hopes and dreams perfectly aligned. The silence is interrupted by the ring of her cellphone and she releases him.

"Torchwood," she explains, before taking the call. "Hey. Yeah, m'back. No, I know I didn't... Right. Of course." She snaps the phone shut. "I've gotta go to the office to...take care of somethin'. Paperwork, you know. I should be back in an hour. There's tea in the kitchen an' we can get takeout later, yeah?"

He doesn't want her to leave, to be left alone in this unfamiliar space with a hauntingly familiar object just yards away. But he draws her close for a kiss, watching dejectedly as she finds an overcoat in the hall closet and shrugs it on.

"I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

He nods, only marginally reassured, and Rose walks out, the door shutting with a soft snick.

Desperately in need of a distraction, the Doctor wanders the flat until he finds Rose's laptop perched on the edge of an end table beside the sofa. Switching it on, he browses the net and soon has a passable understanding of the variations in the historical events of this dimension. However, he finds no evidence of an obsession with great hair and begins to suspect he may have misunderstood. He does discover many references to the Tyler family in recent news. Pete and Jackie at various functions, Vitex stocks rising and Rose going about mundane tasks in the city. There are several conspiracy websites dedicated to the reappearance of Jackie Tyler with her mysterious daughter and he chuckles at the detailed cloning explanations. Then there's the Rose Marion Tyler Unofficial Fan Club, RMTUFC for short. He wrinkles his nose. It's all very...pink. Although, he didn't know that Rose likes bacon crisps or that her favorite bear is a janda, which looks like a panda only with orange fur. These fans appear very well informed, so he notes the address for future reference.

He has the toaster almost entirely diassembled when he realizes it's been two hours and twenty-one minutes since Rose left.

It's at three hours exactly that he panics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

**Author's Notes:** This is the last part from my archive, so parts will now be posted as soon as I finish writing them! Which means updates should happen approximately once a week. Except next week as I'll be away on vacation.

* * *

Leaving the partially reassembled toaster on the kitchen table, the Doctor frantically begins to search the flat for anything that might help him locate Rose. He'd been so distracted by the sight of the TARDIS that he'd not thought to ask for a way to contact her. She'd promised she would be back soon, but he was well aware of her penchant for wandering off and finding trouble. He's flipping through the books scattered across her bedroom when the phone rings, jarring him out of his distraught state. He leaps over a stack of books and skids across the tiles of the kitchen floor, almost dropping the phone in his fervor to answer it. "Rose?"

"Um...no. Sorry. It's Pete."

"What's happened? Where is she?"

"Thought she'd have taken you with her." Pete's voice is strained as he replies. "Listen, she's fine. It's...well, it'll be better if I explain in person. Barts Hospital. Lower ward. They've got Torchwood clearance. I'll send a car."

"No. I'll be faster on foot." The Doctor hangs up the phone without waiting for an answer, sprinting out the door and down the stairs two at a time rather than wait for the lift. In minutes he's crossing the lobby, just missing a delivery man who swears loudly, and through the revolving door. Despite Pete's assurance that Rose is fine, his heart is beating at an alarming rate as his feet pound against the sidewalk. He reaches the proper street only to discover no Saint Bartholomews Hospital whatsoever.

"Different universe," he mutters, pulling at his hair in frustration before demanding directions from the employee filing her nails at the petrol station across the street. He's close, only five block away, and he races to cover the final distance. Gasping for breath, he careens into the hospital's lower lobby, human lung capacity overtaxed from a run he would have found mildly invigorating with respiratory bypass. Still, he pauses for only a moment, gulping down air before locating the door that leads deeper inside.

"Where d'ya think your goin'?"

The Doctor stops short, almost tripping at the stall in momentum. "Sorry?" He's halted before a wide counter behind which is a large woman in a floral blouse so vibrant he has to blink to clear his vision.

"You need to sign in first," she states.

"Oh. Right." He steps up to the desk and takes the proffered clipboard, quickly scrawling his name, eager to get past this delay.

The receptionist glances at his name skeptically. "Identification?" Her eyes go wide as his entire arm disappears within his jacket pocket before reemerging with a thin leather wallet that he confidently flips open. She frowns. "Tryin' to be funny, huh?"

"What?"

"That there's a blank piece of paper."

"Ah." The Doctor looks down at the psychic paper and then at the receptionist. "That's...surprising."

She rolls her eyes. "Driver's license, passport or birth certificate."

"Well, you see..."

"Can't let you in without proper ID," she interrupts, pointing to a sign behind the desk. "See that? No exceptions."

He takes a deep breath, calming the instinct that demands he ignore this aggravating woman and just find Rose. "I'm here for...a friend. She's in trouble, probably life threatening knowing her, and I really need to..."

"You don't look like a doctor. And even if you are, it doesn't matter. No--"

"--exceptions. Yes, I got that, thank you," he remarks tartly. He shifts tactics, infusing his next words with as much charm as he can manage. "Might I say that's a lovely blouse you have on."

"That's three excuses. I'm callin' security."

The Doctor leans over the counter, bristling with fury. "Oi! Listen here..." He squints at her nametag. "...Barbara. This is an emergency. And as such I recommend you let me inside this medical establishment. Otherwise..." He stops when he hears someone clearing their throat and discovers Pete is watching them with an amused expression.

"He's with me, Barbara," explains Pete.

"Oh!" Barbara gasps. "Sorry, Mr. Tyler. I didn't know."

"That's all right, Barbara. I didn't warn you. Doctor?"

The Doctor follows Pete out of the lobby and down a lengthy hallway that twists and turns, mirroring the serpentine fear coiling in his gut. The air has a bitter chemical taste and he grimaces, tilting his head to glare at the bright white walls.

"She went out with one of her team. Supposed to just be a quick check of a building we got an odd disturbance report from. Told her to ignore it, but Rose, well..." Pete sighs. "Didn't think it was dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the Doctor exclaims. "How dangerous? What's happened to--"

"Concussion. Minor scrapes and bruises. Doctor, she's all right," Pete insists. "Haven't told Jackie yet. I'll call her soon as...this is the room, here." He steps aside for the Doctor to pass.

Inside, Rose is motionless on a hospital bed and the Doctor freezes in the doorway, legs refusing to cooperate. He takes a slow halting breath and forces himself to take one step at a time until his knees brush against the bed. He strokes her cheek, grimacing when he realizes that for the first time her skin is actually cooler than his. She murmurs something indistinct, turning into his touch. "Rose," he whispers. She's pale and barely responsive, but oh so _alive_. If he'd been there...

He kisses her forehead. _Better with two._

Jackie's voice cuts through the silence. _"She what?!" _

Pete winces, holding the cellphone at arms length. "Sorry," he mouths, stepping out of the room to soften the rest of Jackie's tirade.

The Doctor spends a few more minutes reassuring himself that Rose is fine, squeezing her hand as he takes comfort in the even pace of her pulse. He can feel the need for revenge seething thickly beneath his skin. He's never felt so compelled to lash out. Well, only when he allowed such emotions to overtake him. Now the urge demands his attention and he only just manages to keep it under control. He stalks out of the room to find Pete sitting in a chair just outside. "Where's this alien?"

"Still at the location. No one's seen it but we've got the building surrounded. But there's this other one that's collectin' everythin' red. Causing a bit more panic and we're short staffed."

The Doctor frowns. "Red? Just red?"

* * *

Rose becomes fully aware of sound first, the din of her mother arguing in the distance, a steady beeping nearby and the soft shuffling of feet across a smooth floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she's surprised to find herself surrounded by the customary paraphernalia of a hospital room. The bright sunlight is evidence enough that it's no longer evening. She turns her head to find the Doctor slumped in a chair beside the bed, gaze locked on the view out the window. His arms are folded tightly across his chest and there's a hard set to his jaw. His clothing and hair are in considerably greater disarray than she remembers from when she left and there's a dark streak of dirt across his cheek.

"Doctor..."

He shifts his attention at the sound of her voice, slowly unfolding from the chair. "Ah. You're awake." He looks her over with obvious worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Everything's a bit fuzzy."

"That's the concussion. You need to rest."

She isn't going to argue with that, especially with how fuzzy her memories seem. "What happened?"

"Happened? _Happened?_" he barks so suddenly that Rose almost tumbles from the bed. "_You_ merrily skipped into the hiding spot of a female Antomeed, interrupting an elaborate game of hide and seek concurrent with mating. She was convinced you were a rival female and tossed you out. Unfortunately for you, into a rather sturdy wooden fence. Of course, the first step in the courtship ritual of an Antomeed is for the male to build the biggest nest of red objects he possibly can. Like Satin Bowerbirds. Except they use blue. The nest precedes the lengthy game of hide and seek you barged into. Not your finest hour as a Torchwood operative, I'm sure."

"How was I..." she begins, angrily, but stops herself and takes a calming breath. "Are they still--?"

His gaze returns to the view out the window. "It's been dealt with."

"Oh." She shifts on the bed, trying to persuade aching muscles that she needs to sit upright.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a mission?" he asks softly. Despite the hurt in his tone, his face is impassive.

"I didn't know. I got into the office and it just..." She shrugs.

He nods. "Well, it's not going to again. I talked to Pete. I've joined your team."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

**Author's Notes:** I think it actually_ has_ been forever since this story was updated. I apologize to everyone who has been following this story, but for some reason it's been really hard to write. So updates as inspiration strikes me, since I'm definitely not done with them yet. :)

* * *

Rose stares at him in shock. "What?"

"Haven't filled out all the paperwork yet. Need an identity for that. Then of course you'll have to fill me in on all the super top secret Torchwood protocols." With sudden enthusiasm, he scoots his chair closer. "Oh! Or we could start right now. You've nothing else to do but get better anyway. So, tell me. Password? Secret handshake?"

She thinks he must be kidding, but his enthusiasm actually appears genuine. "I thought you didn't want..."

"Someone's gotta look after you," he points out. "Besides, I can find parts to fix your ship."

"I can get you clearance for that, Doctor. You don't have to..."

"I'm not letting you risk your life on your own," he says firmly. "Equal opportunity danger. You should put that on the recruitment brochure."

"Even with you, it'd still be dangerous." Quietly, she adds, "Might even be more dangerous."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Rose, my knowledge of the universe isn't going to be quite as infallible as it used to be. New universe, new Doctor. No! New new _new_ Doctor." He grins. "Human or not, this is a brand new universe for me. Still, some things are the same. I can help you. Keep you safe."

"You can't always..." she begins, but he presses a finger against her lips.

"Please," he murmurs so softly she almost doesn't hear him.

He's suddenly vulnerable, more so than she remembers. But maybe this version just isn't as good at hiding it. "All right."

"Thank you."

Rose holds out her hand and he takes it, the hospital bed creaking as he sits beside her. She rests her head on his shoulder and he strokes her hair, carefully avoiding the tender spots from her injury.

"How'd you sort that alien?" she asks.

"Oh. Bit brilliant really. Constructed a nest of green objects. Complimentary color. Terrified the young couple and they took flight. Together of course. Probably halfway to the Ortila Nebula by now, if this universe is the same as the other one. Either way they're no longer a danger to anyone. Well, maybe to each other." He pauses for a moment and the tone of his voice changes. "Steve helped. He's nice isn't he?"

Lulled by his gentle touch, it takes her a moment to realize he's asked a question. "Hmmm?"

"_Steve_," he repeats, a bit firmer. "Seems like a pleasant enough bloke."

"I guess," she mumbles.

"Bit pretty, but I bet he's got savings. I mean, I'd understand if you'd..."

She jerks her head up. "If I'd what?"

"Dated. Hooked up. Gone steady." He tries to sound nonchalant, but his gaze is fixed on the ceiling.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No. I just thought...well, you know. It's been several years since...and well he did know a lot about you."

"Stop. Just stop." She pulls away from him and her head swims from the effort. "How could you even..."

"Rose..." He reaches out to steady her, but she evades his hands.

She can't believe that after all they've been through he could still harbor such doubts. The world ending. Regenerations. Dimension cannons. She can almost see that horrible blank wall separating them all over again. It's suddenly very hard to breathe. "I only ever wanted you," she manages as tears blur her vision.

He's about to reply when Jackie thunders into the room. "Oh, Rose! Finally, you're awake. We've been so worried! How are you feelin'? Are you in pain? Do you need anythin'?"

"I'm fine, mum. Really." She swipes at her eyes. "Just...just think I need some fresh air."

"What've you done to her?" Jackie demands, glaring at the Doctor with such force that he almost topples off the bed. "She's just woken up and already she's in tears!"

"Well, I um..." he sputters, regaining his balance and standing beside the bed. "Concussion! It's the concussion, Jackie. She's just...emotional. Impact must've scrambled some neur..."

"Emotional?!" Rose exclaims.

"See! There she goes again. Think calming thoughts, Rose. That'll help. Sunsets, tropical beaches, color blue..."

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Rose declares, moving to the edge of the bed. "Needta clear my head."

"Oh, not yet, sweetheart." Jackie reaches to stop her daughter before she can get up. "The Doctor, a real one mind you, said you should rest still. An' then you're comin' back to the mansion with us. No arguments. He said bed rest and nothin' too strenuous. You too, Doctor. We've plenty of room."

The Doctor swallows hard. Trapped in a house with two Tyler women is one of the most frightening prospects he's ever faced. Especially when they're both upset with him. He'll be lucky to escape with only a slap. Well, at least it's a mansion. Maybe he can get lost amid the rooms just like how he once hid in the TARDIS.

He hadn't meant to upset Rose. He'd just been a bit curious, well a lot curious, and he still doesn't know when to stop. Honestly, she should be grateful that that part hasn't changed. Well, maybe just mildly pleased. It does tend to get him into trouble. Like right now.

Jackie chatters happily to Rose, overseeing her daughter's comfort while the Doctor remains hunched near the window, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets as he studies the sand that still clings to his red chucks. It's only been a little over a week since they stood together on that frozen beach. Since he'd said the words. Since she'd kissed him.

One stupid little question and he's managed to make a mess of things. Temporarily at least. Subsequently, he has a sudden compulsion to talk. Hash things out. Explain why he'd said what he had. He's sure that somehow it's Donna's fault.

"Right. I'll tell Pete to have the car brought round and find out what those nurses did with your clothes. Be back in a minute, sweetheart." Jackie squeezes her daughter's hand and makes sure to glare at the dejected man in the corner before leaving.

Sensing an opportunity, the Doctor shuffles his feet and takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the apology that needs to be said. Finally managing to look up, he discovers that Rose is no longer facing him. She's worrying her lower lip while watching the hospital staff in the hallway visible through the open door.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I was just curious," he starts, cautiously approaching the bed. "I wouldn't be angry even if you had. Not even jealous. Well...maybe a _little_ jealous. I wanted you to move on."

"Why?" she asks, voice already a little hoarse from unshed tears.

He gives her the smallest of smiles and softly explains, "I told you it was impossible. I thought it was. I didn't think I'd ever have this chance, Rose Tyler."

She turns then, searching his eyes for some confirmation. "Why do you always say that? My name. Like that? Like it means something?"

"It does. Names are important."

"Like yours?" Carefully, she clarifies, "I mean, not 'Doctor', but..."

"I know what you mean, Rose, but it's no longer mine to tell. I'm not that man anymore." He sits on the bed and leans so that his lips brush her ear as he whispers, "I'm_ yours_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

Rose is suddenly very aware of their close proximity. It takes all of her restraint to not just snog him and let their relationship progress the way she's always wanted. Swallowing hard, she leans forward almost imperceptibly, but the man in front of her is still alien at the core and he notices. He takes a deep breath, eyes darting down to her lips before recapturing her gaze.

"Doctor..."

"Yes?" His single heart beats wildly in his chest. For the first time if feels like she's really looking at him. _Him_. Just him. Not the Time Lord who'd left them behind.

"I..."

But before Rose can summon the courage to speak, Jackie bursts into the room.

"Hadta chase down several nurses to locate it, but here it is! Bit dirty, but it'll do 'til we get you home." She tosses Rose a pile of rumpled clothing and then links her arm through the Doctor's, forcibly pulling him toward the door. "Now, come along, Doctor. Give her space to change."

Reluctantly, the Doctor leaves the room, wrinkling his nose at the chemical smell that permeates the hallway. The clinic is quiet and there are only a few nurses lingering between the rooms. He pauses at the charts beside Rose's door, squinting to try and make out the numbers.

"Car's at the front," Pete announces, snapping his mobile shut.

"Finally." Jackie sighs and rests her hands on her hips. "Now Doctor, you get Rose in that car, quick as you can. Me an' Pete'll answer all the questions."

The Doctor looks up. "Questions? Questions from whom?"

"They put up barricades this time, so that'll help. We'll say she had food poisoning. Or did we use that last time? Maybe she should be allergic or somethin'? Suppose it doesn't really matter. Oh, shellfish! That's pretty common, isn't it?"

"Common?" the Doctor asks, entirely perplexed. "Common for...chowder? Scampi? Bouillabaisse?"

"What you goin' on about? It's a common allergy, isn't it?"

"Jackie, Rose is concussed," the Doctor explains slowly. "She has a concussion."

Jackie's expression darkens. "You think I don't know what's happened to my own daughter?"

"Um..." the Doctor mumbles, taking a step backwards.

Pete quickly intervenes, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Doctor, the press only thinks of Rose as the Vitex heiress. We can't let on that she's a Torchwood operative."

"Oh. _Ohhhhhh._ I see."

"See what?" asks Rose, emerging from the room.

"How...um...better you look?" the Doctor states, smiling winningly.

Rose doesn't look convinced, but she lets him take her hand.

"Ready to leave?" he asks.

"Mmmm." She leans against him wearily. "More'n ready. Can't stand hospitals. Not anymore."

"I know the feeling." He kisses the top of her head. "C'mon then. There's a car waiting."

The Doctor has faced certain death more times than even he can possibly remember. But nothing prepares him for the terrifying spectacle that faces them outside the hospital. It's a crowd. A throng. _A mob._ And the barricades are the only thing keeping them at bay. That and several harried constables who are desperately trying to keep order.

Most of the crowd is made up of young girls with blonde hair, shrieking and waving handmade signs with hearts and more glitter than he thought could possibly exist in the universe at any one point in time. Scattered amongst them are determined photographers, snapping shots of every step they take. The Doctor shields Rose as much as he can, pulling her tight against his side. When they finally reach the car, he collapses with relief in the leather seat, closing his eyes for a moment to recover from the blinding flare of flashing lights.

"You all right?"

At Rose's tentative question, he turns his head to face her. "Yeah. It's just..."

"I know," she agrees, biting her lip. "S'embarrasing really."

"Think so? I've gotten use to all the attention over the years. But this is a new universe. Bit surprising that I've become famous so quickly. Human or not, looks like I'm still that impressive." He shrugs. "Guess you were right. Must be the hair."

Just as he'd hoped, she giggles. "You're still so vain."

"Mmmm. You love it though," he replies huskily, adding a wink for good measure. "Has Pete still got the same mansion then? Big white pillars? Enormous lawn? Easily circumvented security protocols?"

She shakes her head. "No. Too many memories. Him and Mum picked a new place. Just as big though."

The car door swings open and Jackie climbs inside, pushing the Doctor into the center of the seat. The Doctor yelps in protest at being squashed between the two women, but it's too late to escape. He hears a knowing chuckle from the front seat as Pete sits down.

"Oh, you two'll definitely be on the front page! We'll hafta get copies of tomorrow's tabloids," Jackie gushes. "Don't worry, Pete an' I told 'em that you two were an item, so there'll be no headlines 'bout medical conditions."

"Who's worried?" mutters Rose.

* * *

The new mansion is a sprawling behemoth of brick and whitewashed walls. Despite the size of the building, the ivy covered facade has plenty of charm and there's a slightly overgrown garden in front that beckons.

"It's nice. Really rather lovely," observes the Doctor, rocking back on his heels as his eyes roam the property.

"Nice of you to say so. Took us forever to find somethin' suitable. Even with all the properties that opened up after that mess with the cybermen." Jackie sighs, wrinkling her nose at the state of her garden. "We did all right in the end, though. But, just look at the mess the garden's in! Only been away for a few weeks."

"Just needs a bit of tender love an' care from you, luv," Pete states softly.

Jackie shakes her head. "Rubbish. I haven't got a green thumb at all."

The front door opens and Jackie shrieks with delight as a little boy with tousled blonde hair runs toward them. She embraces him, hugging him tightly until he wriggles out of her grasp. "Rosie Posie!" he exclaims, darting to Rose who immediately kneels to hug him. "Missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tony," Rose murmurs.

The Doctor clears his throat. "Rosie Posie?"

Rose ducks her head, embarrassed. "Mum's been planting this garden, yeah? An' she puts in some posies..."

"An' it rhymes!" declares Tony with glee.

"That it does. Very clever." The Doctor grins. "Oh, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony. We're going to get along splendidly."

"Who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

The little boy's eyes widen in disbelief as he whispers, "Really?"

"Really."

"Tony, come on now!" Jackie calls from the doorway. "You can bother the Doctor later. 'Bout time for tea, I should think."

With one last shy glance at the Doctor, the little boy lets go of Rose and rushes inside after his mother.

The Doctor offers a hand to Rose and helps her stand. "Can _I_ call you Rosie Posie?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. _Please?_"

"No. Absolutely not."

"But it's a lovely nickname! Think of all the atrocious things he could've picked instead."

"You're not callin' me that."

"What about just once a week? Say...Tuesdays?"

"No."

"At two in the afternoon?"

"No."

"Two fifteen?"

"No."

"Two fifteen and eleven seconds?"

Rose groans in exasperation. "Oh...fine! But not more often than that."

"Deal," the Doctor agrees, immensely pleased with his victory. "Now, I think your mum said something about tea."

* * *

That night, Rose finds it impossible to sleep, tossing and turning until almost dawn. She hasn't felt this restless since the first night she'd spent in this universe. Lost and alone, she'd lain awake with the certainty that any moment she'd be rescued. She'd hear that wonderful whirring sound and then he'd stride out of his blue box with a brilliant smile, laughing at the impossible. Instead, he'd called her to that horrible beach. To say goodbye.

She's still trapped in the wrong universe, but now she's not the only one.

Untangling herself from the rumpled sheets, Rose tiptoes to the door. When she opens it, she discovers the Doctor on the other side, hand raised in preparation to knock.

"Oh." He lowers his hand. "Sorry. I was just about to..."

"Me too," she interrupts.

He nods. "Right."

She steps back from the doorway. "Better come in then, yeah?"

"Oh, I'd love to." He follows her inside, softly shutting the door behind them. "Your mum isn't going to slap me, is she? I mean, we had a bit of a tussle at the clinic and she was adamant about separate r--"

Rose grabs the lapels of his borrowed pajamas and silences his worry with a kiss. The Doctor responds eagerly, one hand tangling in her hair and the other pressing against the small of her back. She sags against him and he takes that as encouragement, until he realizes her sluggish movements are the result of exhaustion.

"Rose..." he whispers, kissing her forehead. "You should rest."

"Been tryin' to," she mumbles. "But m'not tired."

He chuckles and gently guides her toward the bed. "Yes you are."

"Only a little bit," she insists. "And I want..."

"_Plenty_ of time for that later," he interrupts, giving her a small push so she sits on the edge of the bed. "Doctor's orders, remember?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

It's late morning when Rose finally wakes, turning over to find the other side of the bed vacant except for the bright light streaming through the window. She assumes the Doctor sneaked out earlier, determined to heed her mum's threats. Although Rose rarely spends the night at the mansion, there is always a room kept ready and she isn't at all surprised to find a pink robe with an elaborately embroidered 'R' in the en suite along with a pair of slippers the perfect size. Yawning, she shuffles down the hallway, wincing as even the small movement causes pain. She no longer feels dizzy, but knows there are several large bruises across her back and shoulders. She was very lucky to escape that alien without any broken bones.

Pete is standing in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Late as usual, he's juggling a pile of papers and a cup of coffee while trying to put on a coat. Rose holds out her hands and he gratefully accepts her offer of assistance.

"What are these?" she asks, squinting to read the elaborate script on the sheets of paper. "You never bring work home."

"From your Doctor. Something about missing parts? Said I'd have a look in the archives."

"Oh. He's not goin' with you?" She's surprised the Doctor managed to avoid the temptation of piles of dusty artifacts.

"I had the office fax over the identification paperwork. He needs to fill that out first. And he can do that here just as well as in the office."

"Where's Mum?"

"Shopping. Apparently we're low on food." Sheepishly, Pete looks away. "I was living on the edge for a bit there."

"Lot of takeout?" Rose surmises, handing him back his things.

"A bit. Found a new place that does decent thai." Pete tucks the papers under his arm and opens the front door. "I think they're in the kitchen."

"They?"

"The Doctor and Tony."

Rose frowns. "You left the Doctor alone with m'little brother?"

"That a problem?"

There's the distinct sound of an explosion and they both flinch.

"Microwave," Rose states.

"Coulda been anything!"

"That explosion? Microwave. Definitely." She notices that Pete is on the verge of panicking and she hastens to reassure him. "I'll handle it. S'not a big deal. Really."

"Right," he murmurs, sounding unconvinced.

Rose gives him a small push and he reluctantly steps out onto the lawn.

"Call me if anything else...goes wrong."

Rose nods. "'Course. Have fun savin' the world." She quickly shuts the door before he can change his mind. Taking a deep breath, she marches resolutely toward the kitchen. The minute her foot touches the tile floor, the Doctor spins to face her.

"I put it out!" he protests, tilting his body in an attempt to conceal the smoke that's still rising from the microwave.

Tony giggles. Rose simply rolls her eyes, nudging the Doctor aside so she can pour herself a cup of coffee. She will need at least three, maybe four, cups before she can deal with whatever damage has resulted from the Doctor's boredom.

"Oh! Be careful, I..."

But his warning is too late and Rose grimaces as the hot brew burns her tongue.

"The temperature might be a bit warmer."

She sighs and sits on a stool beside her little brother, carefully placing her mug on the last remaining bare section of the kitchen table. The rest is concealed by piles of paper; Tony's drawings, crayon rendered schematics and plenty of paperwork with the Torchwood logo. By chance, the paper next to her mug includes the name the Doctor has chosen and her heart flutters in her chest. She looks up to find him watching her, well aware of what she's seen. Taking a deep breath, she manages, "Anythin' you didn't touch?"

"Well..." He rocks back on his heels, eyes slowly circling the room. "Electric mixer? Can opener? Spatula? No. Hang on. There's got to be something."

"Not m'truck," Tony pipes up, pointing his red crayon at the toy perched at the very edge of the table.

"Mmm. Don't let your sister near that. She's a real danger with yellow trucks."

"That was all mum's idea," she reminds him.

"You drove a _BIIIIIG_ truck?" Tony asks, looking at his sister with newfound awe.

"No, Mickey did. I..." Even years later, the memories of that endeavor are still painful and she takes a sip of coffee before continuing. "There were other things needed to be done."

"There certainly were," the Doctor agrees solemnly.

Their eyes meet and Rose feels a surge of recognition at their mutual reaction to this shared memory. Another sign that this man really is her Doctor in every way that matters. Every new moment of deja vu reinforces her acceptance of him as the man she lov...

"When's Uncle Mickey comin' over?"

They both freeze at this inevitable question, staring dumbly at the little boy with the bright and innocent expression.

"Umm..." starts the Doctor.

"Well..." says Rose.

They are saved by the loud bang of the front door slamming shut before Jackie stomps into the room. "Bloody freezing out there! An' it's snowing. Only a little bit, but look what it's done to my hair." With an exaggerated sigh, she heaves the paper bags filled with groceries atop the paper strewn table. "Why do I smell smoke?"

The Doctor immediately interrupts her. "Did you say snow, Jackie?"

"Yeah. Just flurries," she answers automatically, frowning as she notices the state of her kitchen appliances. "What's wrong with the microwave? S'all charred. Like it was..."

"Rose?" the Doctor pleads.

Trying desperately not to laugh at his misfortune, Rose stands. "Wanna take a look? At the snow?"

"Oh, absolutely! First snow. Can't possibly miss that," he announces, eagerly following Rose out of the kitchen and toward the back of the house.

The ground is covered with a faint dusting of white, just enough to make the ground slick and they both stumble in their eagerness to witness the snowfall. The Doctor tilts his head back as far as he can to watch the flakes and almost trips in the process.

"Just look at all those hexagonal configurations! Temperature's perfect for the planar crystals to form little branches and everything. No two alike. Well, it's pretty near impossible for any of them to have an identical molecular structure. Each one unique unto itself." He holds out a hand to catch a few flakes to study, but they immediately melt against his warm human skin.

Rose slips her arm through his, huddling against his side. "Remember the Sycorax on Christmas day?"

"Real snow this time," he points out. "But everything feels just as new."

"John Noble Tyler," she whispers.

He nods slowly. "Thought it'd be appropriate. After all, Donna gave me that human jolt. Without her, I'd not be here with you." He looks away, watching the flakes float through the air. "Of course, if you don't like it...I haven't handed the paperwork in yet and...I could change it still. If you want."

She touches his chin and guides his attention back to her. "I think it's perfect."

"Rose Tyler." He grins and raises his hand to brush a stray snowflake from her eyelashes. "You're cold."

She laughs. "So are you!"

"Just a bit. Blimey, I'm going to have to wear a coat now, aren't I?"

"Very possibly," she agrees.

"Well, we'd best get inside before I freeze to death then."

"Before_ you_ freeze?"

"Oh, absolutely. You're far more accustomed to this whole human condition than I am." He stops short and Rose clings to his arm to keep from toppling over. "Although, I might die faster inside. Your mum did not look pleased."

"You took apart her kitchen!"

"I was bored! She'll be thanking me when she notices how fast the oven works. Shepherd's pie? Quick as one...two..."

The blaring sound of the fire alarm echoes from the house across the yard.

"Or...maybe not." The Doctor holds out his hand and Rose grabs it without a second thought. "Run!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

He leads her through the slippery snow, dodging flower beds and bushes, heading toward the gate at the end of the drive. Rose pulls on his hand, trying to stop their progress across the yard. Heeding her request, he spins her in a circle and then stops short, causing them to collide.

"Doctor!" she laughs, breathless. "M'only wearing m'robe and pajamas."

"That you are," he confirms, tugging her closer by the tie of her robe. Her cheeks are flush with the cold and he's mesmerized by the small puffs of frosty air that appear as she exhales. "Beautiful."

Blushing, she ducks her head. "Better go inside, yeah?"

He glances at the mansion, considering the angry mother it contains. "As long as you promise to stay in front of me. My new skin's still really really _really_ sensitive."

"Still?" she asks in surprise. "S'been..."

"Ten days, three hours, forty-three minutes and seven seconds." He swings their joined hands as they start toward the mansion. "And yes. Still. Should wear off in a day or two."

"Will you always know?"

"No idea. You know, I think I might actually enjoy losing track of time. With you, that is." Abruptly, his smile becomes a grimace. "Oh, that is so _human_."

"Yeah. It is," Rose manages, focusing on the slick flagstones that make up the path.

"Oh Rose, I didn't mean..." He sighs. "Still rude, you know. I'm...adjusting."

"I know." She pauses, hand resting on the doorknob. "Ready?"

He flashes her a crooked grin. "You know me."

"Make it up as you go along?"

"Oi! Sometimes I have...plans. Good plans. _Brilliant_ plans." At her look of skepticism, he ammends, "Usually. Well...once in awhile. If inspiration strikes. And it usually does."

"Right," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Watch it, Rose Tyler," he warns, wagging his finger. "Next time I've got a fantastic plan, I might not share it."

The alarms have been silenced, but there is still a faint haze of smoke inside the mansion. They find Jackie still in the kitchen, hands on her hips as she glares at the oven. Hearing them approach, she spins around.

"There you are! I turn on the oven and guess what happened?"

"It got hot?" the Doctor asks innocently.

"Flames as long as your arm!" Jackie exclaims. "Lucky I had that extinguisher in the cupboard."

"It was awesome!" shouts Tony, eyes wide with delight.

"How...peculiar. Warranty up, perhaps?" Rubbing the back of his neck, the Doctor peers over Rose's shoulder in an attempt to assess the damage. "Mind if I have a look?"

"Why not? S'already broken," Jackie grumbles, stepping aside. "An' just look at the pair of ya! Out in that freezin' weather without coats and Rose only in her night things. Can't have you both sick for Christmas! Did ya know there's less than a week left?" She points to a gaudy tabloid among the papers on the table. "Thought we were only gone for a day at most in the other universe. I was so worn out I didn't think to check on the zeppelin. An' I pick up the paper this morning and the date's the twenty-first. Only three days left!"

"Time passes differently here," the Doctor explains, voice muffled from within the oven.

"Well, I dunno how everythin's gonna be ready in time."

Trying to be nonchalant, Rose slinks over to the table and glances at the tabloid. Just as she suspected, she and the Doctor are the main attraction and the headings are almost too close for comfort.

_VITEX HEIRESS CLINGS TO MYSTERY MAN  
AFTER COLLAPSE FROM RARE ILLNESS  
WHO'S THE LUCKY HERO? IS IT LOVE AT LAST?_

At least the photographs are more flattering than usual and the Doctor's overconfidence has never been more apparent. Her perusal is interrupted by Jackie's elaborate sigh.

"I mean there's the tree an' then all the fixings. We've got staff, but I like to send 'em home for the holiday an'..."

"We can help, mum."

There is a loud bang from the vicinity of the oven and the Doctor jerks his head out. "We can?" Finding himself cornered by the glares of both Tyler women, he swallows convulsively. "I mean, yes. Of course. Absolutely. Wouldn't think of doing anything else. I love helping."

* * *

Despite the rush, the array of lights and greenery that eventually bedeck the mansion for the holiday are dazzling. The Doctor has never known time to pass so fast, but three days are gone in an instant, like sand trickling through an hourglass. It's Christmas Eve and everything is as it should be. No interruptions. No danger. Just...life. Rose promises plenty of excitement once they're both working at Torchwood, but the Doctor knows there will still be many more days like this. An oddly quiet life for a man who spent so many years running.

The family has turned in for the night, but the Doctor lingers in front of the tree, certain that something will go wrong before the holiday is over. Catching his reflection in one of the ornaments, he leans closer, smoothing the lapels of his new suit. Blue still, rather than the brown, although a darker shade than he'd worn upon arriving in this universe. He remembers another occasion of close scrutiny, when this face had been so unfamiliar. His only concern then had been whether Rose could accept a new him, something that certainly hadn't changed.

"Waitin' for ol' Saint Nick?"

He turns to find Rose carrying two mugs and a plate of cookies balanced in the crook of her arm.

"Just a bit...restless," he admits sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

She offers him one of the mugs. "Warm milk. Thought it might help."

"Well, certainly can't refuse that." He takes the drink and sits beside her on the carpet in front of the glowing tree.

Adjusting her robe, she rests her head against his shoulder and patiently waits for him to speak. She'd noticed how worried he'd been all day, his smiles tight at the corners, eyes always checking windows and doorways as if a danger would appear at any moment. She watches as his thumb slowly strokes the handle of the mug, repeating the motion over and over as he sorts his thoughts.

"I'm rubbish at Christmas, Rose. Absolute rubbish," he finally says, although his expression remains shuttered. "Something always happens. Remember the pilot fish and the Sycorax? Then, after I...lost you, there was the Racnoss. Donna helped, but...then the Titanic! Well, not really. Space cruiser named after it. Almost flattened the Queen. Can you imagine? And..."

"Not this year," Rose interrupts, finding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "This year s'just you an' me. Anyone interferes an' they'll have to fight me first."

When he looks up, his smile is enormous. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

"Defender of one sleep walkin' alien, s'more like it."

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaims with mild affront. "Human biological metacrisis, thank you very much. And I've never been a sleep walker, Rose Tyler. Suppose now I never will."

"Yeah, well you better not nod off durin' the festivities tomorrow. Mum's got..."

"Plans. I know. Can't stop her from reminding me. And believe me, I tried."

They continue talking softly until the mugs are empty and the Doctor has drifted off to sleep, head resting in Rose's lap. She pries the empty mug from his slackened hands and then continues brushing her fingers through the soft strands his hair. His sleep is so often troubled by memories and the repeated motion seems to soothe the worst. Her mobile buzzes from the pocket of her robe and she carefully shifts to reach it. Flipping it open, she finds a new text message. One word. Just one word.

She almost drops the phone.

Fumbling, she rocks forward, somehow managing to catch her mobile before it falls. She holds her breath as the Doctor sighs and mumbles something about banana groves. But after a moment he returns to his slumber and she must contemplate the urgent message alone.

This might be a brand new universe, but it is haunted by familiar enemies. Far too familiar for Rose's liking. The past few days, she'd taken for granted the promise of a normal life. Days of toast with marmalade, the antics of her lanky companion and plenty of lingering at street corners. She knows better than anyone how much the Doctor deserves this chance to start afresh, to live the life he's always envied. Even now with an alien threat closeby, she can't bring herself to wake him.

Not yet.

But as the sun peeks above the horizon, she knows the world can wait no longer. She shakes him gently. "Doctor..."

"Hello," he mumbles, tilting his head back to try and catch sight of the window. "Is it morning?"

"Almost." She takes a deep breath. "Doctor, in case I don't..."

"In case, what?"

She hesitates, biting her lip and he reaches to touch her chin.

"Rose?"

The words tumble from her lips in a rush. "Iloveyou."

He freezes, hand hovering halfway between them. "Rose..."

"You. Just...you," she continues, unwilling to let him interrupt now that she's finally saying it. "I love you. Always have. Always will."

"Rose, I..." He pauses, noticing the worry visible across her brow. He brushes his thumb along the subtle crease. "What's wrong?"

Her hand shakes as she raises her mobile so he can see the screen.

Inhaling sharply, he jumps to his feet, stumbling backwards as if the distance will help. "No." He shakes his head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no, no. That's not possible. It's not..."

"Fair?"

"Rose..."

"I know," she whispers. "They always survive."

He nods, turning away to stare out the window at the brightening sky. Everything about his stance is suddenly stiff and unyielding from his taught shoulders to his clenched hands. Already, he's preparing himself for battle. It's a familiar stance, but this similarity to the original Doctor is not a comforting sight for Rose.

"Doctor..." She stands and cautiously approaches him, lightly touching his shoulder to get his attention. "We'll stop them. We always do, yeah?"

His shoulders relax slightly, but his expression remains grim. "We'll need your wardrobe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** 4x13 Journey's End  
**Character/Pairing:** 10.5/Rose

* * *

His shoulders relax slightly, but his expression remains grim. "We'll need your wardrobe."

"Why?"

He snorts. "Can't exactly chase them down in a motorcar."

Rose pales as she realizes what he intends to do. Reviving the TARDIS in her flat would steal years from his life. It might even kill him. "No! I won't let you risk it. I don't care..."

"Don't have much of a choice, do I? Daleks, Rose. _Daleks_," he growls, gritting his teeth. "We _just_ stopped them."

"Other universe." She shakes her head. "We'll find another way."

But his mouth is already set in a grim line.

She touches his cheek, forcing his gaze away from the window. "_Another way,_ Doctor."

Before she can calm the storm, they are interrupted by a loud clatter on the stairs. A moment later, Pete runs into the room, almost colliding with the Christmas tree. He has his mobile clutched tightly in one hand, documents in the other.

"Had my mobile off. Christmas, you know," he gasps. "Did you--?"

"Yeah. Got the message," Rose confirms, waving her own mobile.

Pete nods, taking a moment to collect himself. "You an' the Doctor are our only living experts." He glances at the man frozen in front of the window. "I know you've only just gotten back and...well, you deserve a holiday. A long one. Years, I think. But I'd rather the two of you be the ones in the field. I've got to manage the office. And without Mickey..."

"Of course," Rose interrupts. "Of course we'll help. Doctor?"

"Where are they?" the Doctor demands without turning around.

"We've got a signal. Should be reasonably accurate. Take the Martin Aston." Pete tosses the keys to Rose. "Keep me informed."

Rose hesitates, glancing worriedly at the Doctor.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there," the Doctor says, forcing himself to turn away from the window. He waits until she is out of sight and then approaches Pete. "Did you find the parts?"

"Some of them," Pete confirms, nodding.

"Good."

"Will you need them?"

"Yes. At Rose's flat."

Pete nods again, flicking open his mobile. "I'll send someone right away."

"Thank you," the Doctor says with as much gratitude as he can muster. His single heart still beats fast with the awareness of the enemy that awaits them.

"Doctor, what are our chances?"

Shakily, the Doctor takes a deep breath. "Oh, 'bout the same as usual, I should think."

"That bad?"

"Well, you have_ me,_" he points out, managing a small smile. "And that's something at least."

* * *

Rose is waiting in the garage, leaning against the sleek black automobile they are borrowing. Hearing him enter, she looks up from studying her nails, her expressive eyes filled with worry, anticipation and...

He's across the room in seconds, pressing her against the car, kissing her before she can do anything more than gasp in surprise.

"What was that for?" she murmurs as he steps back.

"You said you loved me," he states, smirking at the unsteadiness of her movements. "I'll drive."

"Oh, no." She shakes her head firmly. "That trip on the scooter was more than enough for me."

"Oi! What's wrong with my driving?"

"That what you call it?" she teases right back, hopping into the driver's seat. "Get in."

"Bit of a change this," he remarks, settling into the passenger seat.

She glances at him, worrying her lip. "S'all right?"

"Of course it is," he agrees quickly. "Don't want to keep our friends waiting, do we?"

She doesn't appear reassured by his blithe attitude, but she starts the car and they're soon zipping through traffic. It's the first time they've been in a rush to get anywhere and Rose drives with far more skill than he expected. He makes a note to ask her where she learned. It certainly wasn't from him.

He spends most of the trip staring out the window, noting differences from their original universe as has become habit. Forehead resting against the glass, he lets the cool surface temper the fear and rage that might control him. _Daleks. _The name turns his mind into a maelstrom of possibilities and outcomes. Not a single one good.

"We're here," Rose announces, parking the car in front of an arcade of shops.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor forces himself to refocus on the task at hand.

"Signal's comin' from that shop." She leans over the steering wheel, squinting at a sign. "Maggie's Ice Cream Emporium, LLC."

"Are you sure?" he asks, frowning. "Not like a Dalek to want ice cream."

She shrugs, glancing at her mobile. "S'what it says."

"Let me see that."

They step out onto the street and she tosses him the mobile as they cross to the shop. A small bell dings as they enter and the employee behind the counter reluctantly sets aside a tabloid.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh," Rose gasps, stopping short.

Oblivious, the Doctor passes her, glaring at the small screen. "There's got to be something wrong with these coordinates, Rose. What would Daleks do with a frozen dairy treat? I mean, they're really not the fun loving..."

"Can _I _help you?"

The Doctor freezes, almost dropping the mobile. "Donna!" he exclaims, gaping at the red-haired woman behind the counter. "What are you doing here? No, no, no, no, no. Don't tell me."

"Do I know you?" Donna asks.

"Yes, absolutely! Well, no. Sort of. It's rather...complicated." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't see how that is," she comments, eyes narrowing. "Either you do or you don't."

"What are you doing here? Not where I expected to find you, not that I did particularly expect to find you, although I did think about it. Once. Or twice. Possibly, twelve or thirteen times. Thirty-eight..." He tilts his head as he calculates, giving up a second later with a shake of his head. "_Anyway,_ the possibility was reasonably good that you'd..."

"Doctor," Rose hisses urgently. "Alternate universe, remember. An' she's temping."

"She's what?"

"Here. Maggie's Ice Cream. Holiday rush. She's temping."

"Oh." His eyes flick between the ice cream, Donna and the view out the shop window. "But it's freezing out there. And it's Christmas Day. Who's gonna order ice cream?"

"Not the two of you at this rate," Donna observes. "But it's triple pay for Christmas. Like winnin' the lottery. So do what you like."

"Two banana splits," the Doctor says, rocking back on his heels.

"Banana what?"

"They haven't got banana splits in this universe," Rose whispers.

"Rose, don't be silly."

"Check the menu, dumbbell," Donna instructs, gesturing with her thumb. "I dunno what that is, but we haven't got it."

"Sundae...two scoops....milkshake...I left you in a universe without banana splits?" Aghast, he spins to face Rose. "I left _me _in a universe without banana splits?!"

"You could invent it."

"Can't mess with history, Rose."

"S'hardly a historical event."

"Of course it is. Whole lot of things could be affected by..."

"Who are you?" Donna interrupts.

"Right. Introductions! Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my plus one, Rose Tyler." He offers his hand which Donna merely looks at with skepticism.

"_The _Doctor? What kinda name is that?"

"Well, it's..." he pauses, searching for an explanation that suits his new human life. "It's not particularly normal, I suppose."

"Not particularly normal?" she mimics. "I dunno what's the matter with the two of you, but I need to work an' those freezers won't sort themselves."

"Freezers?" the Doctor repeats, brow wrinkling.

"Management was very particular 'bout the temperature. Can't see why it matters." She sighs dramatically. "Ice cream's not about to melt, is it? I mean, so long as I don't..."

"Freezers! Ha!" The Doctor sprints to the counter and awkwardly attempts to hug the surprised woman behind it. "Oh, I've missed you, Donna Noble."

"What?" she squeaks, pushing him away. "I just met you."

"See anything odd, down there lately? Near the freezers probably. Big metal robots, perchance?"

"Robots? Listen, I dunno what planet you're from, but there's no such thing as--"

A large metal door on the other side of the room swings open so fast it hits the wall with a bang. Only darkness is visible through the doorway, but a subtle whirring sound echoes through the shop.

"Donna, does that lead to the freezers?" the Doctor inquires, frantically searching his pockets. "Donna?"

"That door's got a combination lock!" she snaps. "Get locked in an' you're not gettin' out 'til the next shift. Bloke who works the night shift got stuck down there once. Never been the same since."

Rose touches the older woman's arm, asking urgently, "Donna, where are the controls for the freezers?"

"In the back. Near the tea an' coffee in the break room."

"Ha!" the Doctor shouts, triumphantly brandishing his sonic screwdriver. He points it at the open door, but already the tell-tale domed shapes of their enemy have reached the top of the stairs.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Donna rolls her eyes. "Oh, you've_ got _to be kidding me."


End file.
